How to Rock dear diary
by crazyinlove395
Summary: dear journal, dear diary, dear notebook, etc how many like this can we have? "my pretty little secret" "my not-so-mean-but-mean-step-mom-and-sister: "being the 'new' boy is hard" etc what do you see? yes everyone has a secret and time to put it in a kind of entry. pairings: Zevie, Kavin, Grelson, Molly and Justin
1. dear journal (cause its not to girly)

Ok so hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame me so much in the reviews. I posted my summary in twitter and instagram and inkheart, zevieobssesed (some of my fave fanfiction writers of all time told me to continue it so here it is chapter one!)

August 6, 2012

Dear journal,

So first day of school being perf. You know its hard being perf and having a secret. Everyone thinks its easy being perf. Being mean to everyone, wearing designer clothes, fake smiling, posing, and all of that.

My 'boyfriend' Justin Cole who Molly, Kacey and Grace made me go out with because apparently 'were perfect for each other and soulmates' but of course you journal know the truth behind it right? Ok well Justin gave me a beautiful necklace that said 'I love you 3' its totally EMBARRASING. I mean really?! Who does that? With the exception of Lavender Brown from Harry Potter. (AN my friend added that hp part im not a large Potterhead) When he is obviously cheating on me! But I know it's just for show. I mean I know he's obviously cheating on me but I still have to put up with him!

Just because he's a jock and I am a perf doesn't mean were perfect for each other right?

Well sorry gotta go journal someone's coming in so I'll tell you more about my day later

With love Stevie! 3 (wow that sounded too girly and perfy!) well whatever muah!

So there's the first chapter! Review and comment please!

With love

Crazy or call me Ai-Ai


	2. Dear journal (cont) dear perfect diary

So hello I am back with my 2nd chapter! I obviously wanted to continue this story with a lot of support from a lot of people, so here it is! (:

August 6, 2012

Dear journal,

I'm back! It was just my annoying older brother Max that's in 1st year college, taking Arts. He was just annoying me obviously! (:

So where did I end before my annoying brother disturbed me? Of yeah something about my 'boyfriend' Justin Cole and my first day of school. So lets skip talking about Justin, its just gonna make me a bit more angry.

I guess you don't know my secret, why I'm forced to date Justin and all of that because you're a new journal I'll tell you later. But let me continue telling you about my day.

So there's this "new" boy named Zander Robbins but you obviously know our past and present if you read my old journals (:

Ugkh! Someone's at the door again! Oh wait its 7:00 pm, time to eat! (: I'll write tomorrow again!

3 Stevie (still to girly!)

Haha cliffhanger! (: But inkheart told me to make my chapters longer so I have a surprise for you people! (:

August 6, 2012

Dear Perfect Diary,

First day of school being second-in-comand-perf (if you don't count Stevie) ): I NEED TO TAKE KACEY SIMON DOWN! So that I can be HEAD PERF! I need to be head perf because im much more perfect that Kacey Simon OBVIOUSLY! (Sorry diary you had to see me rant and that is not perf)

There's this new boy named Zander Robbins and he is so PERF! And CUTE! He is obviously gonna be my boyfriend!

Justin Cole my "current boyfriend" but he's "dating" Stevie so it wont be obvious that were dating, and I can flirt with other dudes! (:

So Justin gave Stevie a necklace which says "I love you 3" but obviously fake! And he gives me a cuter outfits and accessories' whenever we go shopping! (((:

Sorry perfect diary, I have to go, its time for dinner with daddy and my not-so-evil-but-mean stepsister and mom.

Bye with all perf love 3

Soon to be head perf Molly! (((: 3 muah! XOXO 3 3 3

So there are two journal entries Molly and Stevie.

So Stevie knows Zander, Molly and Justin are secretly dating, what else? What is Stevie's secret? Why does Molly have a stepsister and mom? All of that will be answered soon! If you review! (:

Tell me whose entry you want next for the first day of school?

With all perf and Gravity 5 love Crazy, oe Ai-Ai whatever you prefer! (:

And P.S. thanks to ZevieObssesed2012 for reviewing! (: Please review! (:


	3. dear journal

Ok so hi! (: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! (: It's just that I was super dupah busy with schoolwork. It was report season so I was cramming a bit, but now that's out of the way I may now update already! (: It's sembreak already on where I'm in (just saying) so I may try updating everyday (: ok ill stop rambling onto chapter 3. And in every day there are 3 entries and one of them is always from the three most entry writers, Stevie (first chapter), Molly (second chapter), and the person on this entry.

So here's the third chapter! The last entry for the first day of school! (:

August 6, 2012

Dear journal,

So it was my first day in Brewster high! (: So I was the 'new boy' obviously! But I remember most of them since kindergarten! (:

There are a lot of groups in Brewster, the Perfs, the jocks (both one of my personal dislikes except for Stevie), the geeks, the band geeks, fangirls/boys, and the shruggers.

The Perfs. The populars, perf the arbitration for perfect, because they all think they are perfect, even if they are not. Consisting of Kacey, Grace, Molly, Stevie and wannabes. I've known almost everyone since kindergarten. Kacey and Molly I knew and obviously was going to be and are popular. Molly and Kacey since they were very young were very judgmental and always wanted to be popular. Grace was very smart back then, and even when I visit her sometimes with Stevie on breaks. She used to be so nice (even now but only when she's not acting perf. She says she HAS to be perf so that she could fit in. but she's really an amazing person! (: Stevie, Stevie, Stevie an amazing friend and person! Sometimes I still don't get why chose to be a perf, if she's unique and herself, but as one as her closest friends I know the reason. And I don't feel like explaining right now.

The jocks. One of the people that stands out of the jocks… Justin Cole. Justin Cole ugh I hate him so much! That lying-cheating-flirting-handsome-bastard (I'm NOT gay its just I always see him cheating and flirting behind Stevie's back! ):)

The Geeks. I guess I have nothing against them; they are those kind of people that study, study, STUDY! And video games (Don't get me wrong they are really nice people, and I have good grades….. So like yeah.)

The fangirls/boys. Don't their names already explain enough the fangirl/boy or simply stalkers.

The band geeks. Now those are my people. Mostly consisting of music lovers, and not afraid to express themselves in any kind of music. And I saw Kevin and Nelson again, in school. Were also like best friends. They both love this game called 'furious pigeons'. Nelson plays the keyboard, while Kevin plays drums.

Its already 7:00 time to eat sorry! But today was fun to see almost everyone and almost everyone didn't know me! (:

Dad home from work for dinner so I shall eat! Bye journal! (:

Sincerely the soon to be a famous artist Zander! (:

So here is the overdue third chapter! Hoped you liked it! Review please! (:

And thank you to NinaSkylove, YouAndIbyMulu4ever, and LifeLover22 for following this story! (: 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I shall reply to the reviews now (:

AMrocks yes I shall try to make my chapters longer. (:

Vamplove218 yes I will put all of the main HTR characters, and I know Stevie is OOC but soon we will all get to see the Stevie and we all know and love. And thanks on saying this story is interesting. (:

LifeLover22 aww thanks on saying this story is cute! (:

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! I need constructive criticism! And also please follow, favorite this story and or me! (:

With all perf and gravity 5 love crazy or Ai-Ai (whichever you prefer to call me) out! (((:

And P.S. don't forget to "Hold it, down!" (((:


	4. dear journal (stevie)

Chapter 4

**So sorry for a long update! Even if it was sembreak I was busy with stuff so please forgive me and review! (:**

**And I noticed no one reviewed so I promise this will be a long and better chapter! (: **

**So on with the story chapter 4! **

**I DO NOT own How to rock if I did there will be more seasons and already Zevie! (:**

August 7, 2012

Dear journal,

So second day of school! It was fun!... not! Justin was so annoying! And seeing Zander with so many girls put a pit in my stomach I don't know why. (and if your saying I'm jealous I'm not!)

People that are not from Brewster usually ask how Zander know each other. So I decided to write our past in this entry because I have a lot of time and I don't think anyone will disturb me, because my 3 older brothers left because their break already ended (: ):

So here you go the story of Zander and I. (:

Zander and I met in kindergarten when he just newly moved here in Brewster. We were around 4 years old, he moved in the house right beside mine so we became great friends right away! Even if I was still young I still had my original style, kids combat boots, skinny or ordinary jeans, ordinary shirt with my style, and occasionally a scarf.

We went to the same kindergarten Brewster kindergarten. Because Brewster is a small town we almost knew everyone. Because of that mostly everyone in Brewster high is from Brewster kindergarten. Zander and I could not be separated at those years even if we were just little kids.

Molly and Kacey were so fashionable even if they were still so young. They would wear skirts, dresses, sleeveless, designer clothes, and even sometimes make-up! Were not that close and they even had wannabes so that they ended up having the 'perfs'

Grace was never really a perf and more importantly an air-head unlike now. Actually all her becoming a perf started at grade school (but I wont write about that now because Zander wasn't there :P) she was really smart and one of my closest friends with Zander, and we were bff's. Up to now she is one of the two people I trust (the other one being Zander)

Kevin and Nelson Zander's closest and bestest friends up to now, and my really close friends. Even before they loved Furious Pigeons, and up to now. They didn't change so much, they mostly changed in appearance, not really in personality. But they still are awesome at keyboard and drums! (:

Zander and I were so close that time, and when he had to move to LA in grade 3 we still kept in touch. We used everything to still be best friends. He would seasonally visit Brewster but no one recognized him, or I go to LA to visit him with Grace.

Now he came back to Brewster is awesome, and no one recognized him so that was good. The only sad part was we didn't really get to talk at school so that we could keep our cover, and no one will recognize our friendship because I need to keep my perf status, even if I don't want to keep my status. I need to keep my status because of my secret who only Zander and some of my family know.

I think because I'm writing about Zander and I's relationship which is not a relationship, but a friend relationship, I should also write about my little pretty secret. (;

I'm obviously normal! It's just that being perf will be enough for me to keep my little secret. Only Zander knows my little secret and understands why I have that secret.

I never really wanted to be perf, but being perf was enough for my parents to accept me. I used to have an older sister but she died, so that's why my family is very protective over me.

Her name was Lulu she died in a car crash around a year ago with her boyfriend Max. They were driving to Max's house from a Bruno Marz concert until some crazy truck hit them. Max got hit more, trying to protect Lulu, but they both died anyway. Both of them were supposed to graduate high school that year and go to a nice university in New York. But they both died.

My family was devastated (including me of course) so my parents decided to be very protective at me, but they were ok with Justin and Zander. (well mostly Zander because my brothers and mom love him) they only allow me to ride a car with them or with someone they trust so that their last remaining girl wont die.

My family is rich so that I had enough money to become a perf. I knew becoming a perf will make my parents proud, because they can see a real girl, not some hard-headed-music-loving-rocker-chick type of girl. They also banned me from watching live concerts because I might get hit by a car. So my love for music went up, but they hate my type of music because it reminded them of Lulu. But I understand them if I was them I would've done that.

Well I have to go its seven o'clock and I don't want to be late for dinner.

With fake perf love,

Stevie x

**So thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (: and thanks to MGHelene for reviewing! I thought no one liked this story but last time I checked (today) I have like 620 views! And that's a lot! **

**Review, follow, favorite whatever to keep me going! (:**

**So bye with perf love Ai-Ai or crazy. **

**And P.S. if you want to communicate with me online, I have a twitter account uhhLEEN so you may follow me to communicate with me! (: **

**BABYE! (: 333\ **


End file.
